The Hunchback of Fantasyland 2
Julian Bernardino's Movie-Spoof of "The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2" Cast *Quasimodo - Goofy *Esmerelda - Miss Price (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Phoebus - Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Hugo - Rit (from Hugo the Troll) *Victor - Rat (from Hugo the Troll) *Laverne - Rut (from Hugo the Troll) *Madellaine - Clarabelle Cow *Sarousch - Hooded Claw (from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) *Zephyr - Tweety (from Looney Tunes) *Clopin - Alan-A-Dale (from Robin Hood) *Archdeacon - Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) *Lady DeBurne - Madam Mim (from The Sword in the Stone) *Sarousch's Guards - The Bully Brothers, Zilly, Klunk, Muttley, Dick Dastardly, and The Robot Pirates (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop, Dick Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines, Wacky Races, and Rayman) *and more Movie Used: *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 (2002) Footage Disney Footage *Goofy Cartoons *Goofy Movies *Mickey Mouse Cartoons *Mickey Mouse Films *Donald Duck Films *Donald Duck Movies *Disney Movies *Disney Cartoons *Robin Hood (1973) *Bambi (1942) *Aladdin (1992) *Peter Pan (1953) *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) *Mickey Mouse Cartoons *Mickey Mouse Films *Donald Duck Films *Donald Duck Movies *Disney Movies *Disney Cartoons Yu-Gi-Oh! Footage *The Heart of the Cards (The Blood Curdling Blue-Eyes White Dragon) *The Gauntlet is Thrown (Illusionist No-Face Trap) *Journey to the Duelist Kingdom (The Lost Exodia) *Into the Hornet's Nest (Insector Combo) *The Ultimate Great Moth (The Ultimate Force: The Great Moth) *First Duel (Beautiful Harpie Lady) *Attack from the Deep (The Sea God Leviathan) *Everything's Relative (Stolen Blue Eyes White Dragon) *Duel with a Ghoul (Saved from Death! Magical Silk Hat) *Give up the Ghost (Counter-Attack of the Blue Eyes White Dragon) *The Dueling Monkey (The Power of Friendship - Barbarians 1 & 2) *Trial by Red Eyes (Black Flame! Red Eyes Black Dragon) *Evil Spirit of the Ring (Morphing Jar's Trap: Flame Swordsman's Narrow Escape) *The Light at the End of the Tunnel (Pitch Dark Duel! Castle Hidden in the Dark) *Winning through Intimidation (Rend the Darkness! Sealing Swords of Light) *The Scars of Defeat (Fierce Battle! Blue Eyes vs Red Eyes) *Arena of Lost Souls - Part I (Terror! Call of the Living Dead) *Arena of Lost Souls - Part II (Shield in the Right Hand, Sword in the Left Hand) *Double Trouble Duel - Part I (Labyrinth Tag Duel) *Double Trouble Duel - Part II (Three-God Combination! Gate Guardian) *Double Trouble Duel - Part III (Black Demons Dragon) *Face Off - Part I (The Destined Duel! Yugi vs Kaiba) *Face Off - Part II (The Strongest! The Magnificent! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon) *Face Off - Part III (Kuriboh Multiply! The Astonishing Result) *Shining Friendship (Duel of Tears! Friendship) *Champion vs Creator - Part I (Rescue Mokuba! Kaiba vs Pegasus) *Champion vs Creator - Part II (Kaiba Falls! Invincible Toon World) *The Night Before (The Night Before the Finals! Pegasus' Secrets) *Duel Identity - Part I (Driven to Desperation! Shadow of Temptation) *Duel Identity - Part II (The Legendary Strongest Soldier: Chaos Soldier Descends) *Keith's Machination - Part I (Brutal Heavy Metal Deck) *Keith's Machination - Part II (Time's Up! Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon) *Best of Duels, Best of Friends - Part I (The Final Game of Friendship - Yugi vs Jounouchi, Part 1) *Best of Duels, Best of Friends - Part II (The Final Game of Friendship - Yugi vs Jounouchi, Part 2) *Match of the Millennium - Yugi vs Pegasus Part I (Final Duel - Yugi vs Pegasus) *Match of the Millennium - Yugi vs Pegasus Part II (Attacks Impossible!? Invincible Toon Army) *Match of the Millennium - Yugi vs Pegasus Part III (Counterattack Begins! Mind Shuffle) *Match of the Millennium - Yugi vs Pegasus Part IV (The Evil Eye Opens - Sacrifice) *Match of the Millennium - Yugi vs Pegasus Part V (The Fusion of Light and Darkness - Black Chaos Descends) *Aftermath (King of Duelists) *The Wrath of Rebecca (The Girl from America) *The Ties of Friendship (Deadly Shadow Ghoul) *Legendary Heroes - Part I (The Big 5's Trap: Duel Monsters Quest) *Legendary Heroes - Part II (Duel Monsters Quest 2: The Legendary Hero Yugi) *Legendary Heroes - Part III (Duel Monsters Quest 3: Master of Dragon Knight) *Dungeon Dice Monsters - Part I (Mysterious Transfer Student Otogi Ryuuji) *Dungeon Dice Monsters - Part II (Showdown! Dungeon Dice Monsters) *Dungeon Dice Monsters - Part III (Yugi's Desperate Battle: God Orguss's Violent Attack) *Dungeon Dice Monsters - Part IV (The Miracle Dimension: The Black Magician Summon) *The Mystery Duelist - Part I (Challenge from the Past: Horrifying Zera) *The Mystery Duelist - Part II (The Broken Millennium Puzzle) *The Past is Present (The Lost Memory of the Pharaoh) *Steppin' Out (Fiery Dance Battle) *Obelisk the Tormentor (This Town Becomes Battle City!) *Stalked by the Rare Hunters (Ghouls Attack: Take Aim at Red Eyes Black Dragon) *Yugi vs the Rare Hunter - Part I (Fierce Fight! Battle City Begins) *Yugi vs the Rare Hunter - Part II (Turn the Tables: Chain Destruction) *Espa Roba, the ESP Duelist - Part I (Esper Roba: Psychic Deck Terror) *Espa Roba, the ESP Duelist - Part II (The Couragous Bet: Spinning Roulette Spider) *The Master of Magicians - Part I (Black Magician User Pandora) *The Master of Magicians - Part II (Soul of the Black Magician) *The Master of Magicians - Part II (Magician's Disciple: Black Magician Girl) *Playing with a Parasite - Part I (Trap of Revenge: Reckless! Parasite) *Playing with a Parasite - Part II (Steel Knight Gearfried) *Mime Control - Part I (Malik's Opening Play: God Combo) *Mime Control - Part II (Saint Dragon - The God of Osiris) *Mime Control - Part III (Overcoming God! The Ultimate Infinite Loop) *Legendary Fisherman - Part I (Unseen Enemy: Sea Stealth II) *Legendary Fisherman - Part II (Legendary Fisherman) *Double Duel - Part I (Spell of the Mask: The Skyscraper Duel) *Double Duel - Part II (Sealed God Cards) *Double Duel - Part III (Cooperate!) *Double Duel - Part IV (Obelisk The Great War God) *The Rescue (Bonds) *Friends 'Til the End - Part I (The Coldhearted Duel: Yugi vs Jounouchi) *Friends 'Til the End - Part II (Report! Friendship's Red Eyes Black Dragon) *Friends 'Til the End - Part III (Countdown to Desperation) *Friends 'Til the End - Part IV (Attack Me! The Fatal Last Turn) *Shadow of a Duel (Ghost Deck vs Occult Deck) *Lights, Camera, Duel (Meet Ninja Master Magnum) *Let the Finals Begin! (Battle Ship Take Off!) *The Dark Spirit Revealed - Yugi vs Bakura, Part 1 (The First Sky Duel: Yugi vs Dark Bakura) *The Dark Spirit Revealed - Yugi vs Bakura, Part 2 (Ouija Board's Death Call) *The Dark Spirit Revealed - Yugi vs Bakura, Part 3 (God Smashes the Darkness) *Rage of the Egyptian Gods (Hidden Power: The Purpose of the God Cards) *Awakening of Evil, Part 1 (Jounouchi vs The Trap Deck) *Awakening of Evil, Part 2 (The Inherited Card: Psycho Shocker Counterattack!) *Awakening of Evil, Part 3 (Summon Ra the Winged God Dragon) *Awakening of Evil, Part 4 (Ra's Rage: Stand Up! Jounouchi) *Mind Game, Part 1 (Mai vs Malik: Duel of Darkness) *Mind Game, Part 2 (Capturing the God Card) *Mind Game, Part 3 (The Riddle of the Hieratic Text) *A Duel with Destiny: Kaiba vs Ishizu, Part 1 (Kaiba vs the Eighth Duelist) *A Duel with Destiny: Kaiba vs Ishizu, Part 2 (One Attack Changes the Future) *The Tomb-Keeper's Secret (The Truth About the Ishtars Revealed) *Showdown in the Shadows, Part 1 (Malik vs Bakura) *Showdown in the Shadows, Part 2 (One Turn Kill) *A Virtual Nightmare (The Unknown Challenger: The Huge Mobile Fortress Surfaces) *Isolated in Cyber Space: Yugi vs Big 1, Part 1 (Deck Master: Deep Sea Warrior) *Isolated in Cyber Space: Yugi vs Big 1, Part 2 (The Terrifying Revival Combo) *Isolated in Cyber Space: Yugi vs Big 1, Part 3 (Counterattacking Rainbow Arch) *Freeze Play, Part 1 (Iceberg Duel: Anzu Targeted) *Freeze Play, Part 2 (Shine! The Jewel of the Sage) *Courtroom Chaos, Part 1 (Deck Master: Judge Man's Judgment) *Courtroom Chaos, Part 2(Betting on Victory) *Mechanical Mayhem, Part 1 (A Man's Passage to the Stage: Honda's Death for Honor) *Mechanical Mayhem, Part 2 (St. Jannu: The Trinity's Attack) *Settling the Score, Part 1 (Kidnaped Mokuba: Kaiba vs Psycho Shocker) *Settling the Score, Part 2 (Attack from Space: Satellite Cannon) *Noah's Secret (The Mystery Deepens: Noah's True Colors) *Merger of the Big Five, Part 1 (The Big 5's Counterattack) *Merger of the Big Five, Part 2 (Jounouchi Targeted: Working Together for Victory) *Merger of the Big Five, Part 3 (Defeat! Five God Dragon) *Brothers in Arms, Part 1 (Noah vs Seto: Duel of the Creation of Heaven and Earth) *Brothers in Arms, Part 2 (Invincible Deck Master: The Miracle Ark) *Brothers in Arms, Part 3 (Save Mokuba! The Fateful Seventh Turn) *Noah's Final Threat, Part 1 (The Deck Taken Over: Yugi vs Noah) *Noah's Final Threat, Part 2 (LP 10000 vs 100!!) *So Close Yet So Far (The Kaiba Family's Darkness) *Burying the Past, Part 1 (Exodia Necross) *Burying the Past, Part 2 (Escape!) *Back to Battle City, Part 1 (The Location of the Finals, Alcatraz) *Back to Battle City, Part 2 (Battle Royal) *Back to Battle City, Part 3 (The Respective Opponents) *The Darkness Returns, Part 1 (Jounouchi vs Malik, Part 1) *The Darkness Returns, Part 2 (Jounouchi vs Malik, Part 2) *The Darkness Returns, Part 3 (The Tables Turn: Gilford the Lightning) *The Darkness Returns, Part 4 (Jounouchi Falls) *Clash in the Coliseum, Part 1 (The Sky Coliseum: Yugi vs Kaiba) *Clash in the Coliseum, Part 2 (Three Knights to Call a God) *Clash in the Coliseum, Part 3 (Clash! Osiris vs Obelisk) *Clash in the Coliseum, Part 4 (Inherit the Destined Duel) *Clash in the Coliseum, Part 5 (Promise to a Friend: Red-Eyes Black Dragon) *Clash in the Coliseum, Part 6 (Defeat Hatred! Black Paladin) *Battle for the Bronze, Part 1 (The Ordinary Duelist's Road of Flame: Jounouchi vs Kaiba) *Battle for the Bronze, Part 2 (Blue-Eyes White Dragon vs Blue-Eyes White Dragon) *Battle for the Bronze, Part 3 (The Road to Becoming a True Duelist) *The Final Face Off, Part 1 (The Final: Yugi vs Malik) *The Final Face Off, Part 2 (Devil's Sanctuary Called!) *The Final Face Off, Part 3 (Immortal Wall: God Slime) *The Final Face Off, Part 4 (Obelisk's Anger: Soul Energy—MAX) *The Final Face Off, Part 5 (The End of Battle City) *One for the Road (Alcatraz Burns) *Looking Back and Moving Ahead (Signs) *A New Evil, Part 1 (A New Dark Turmoil) *A New Evil, Part 2 (The Seal of Oreikalkos) *Legend of the Dragons (The Nameless Dragon, Timaeus) *The Creator Returns (Pegasus's Invitation) *Deja Duel! Part 1 (Toon World Nightmare) *Deja Duel! Part 2 (Wake Up! Critius) *An Unexpected Enemy (An Unexpected Enemy) *My Freaky Valentine, Part 1 (Mai Fallen Into Darkness) *My Freaky Valentine, Part 2 (Revive! The Third Dragon) *My Freaky Valentine, Part 3 (The Miracle of Hermos) *The Challenge (Target the Nameless Pharaoh) *Fate of the Pharaoh, Part 1 (Yugi vs Rafael's Iron Wall Guardian Deck) *Fate of the Pharaoh, Part 2 (The Truth About Doma) *Fate of the Pharaoh, Part 3 (The Darkness Within Yugi: Timaeus Disappears) *Trial by Stone (The Separated Souls) *On the Wrong Track, Part 1 (Haga & Ryuuzaki: Soul Bet Duel - Part 1) *On the Wrong Track, Part 2 (Haga & Ryuuzaki: Soul Bet Duel - Part 2) *On the Wrong Track, Part 3 (Timaeus Invoked) *Self Destruction (Showdown! The Two Yugis) *Reliving the Past (Oreikalkos Soldier) *Deck of Armor (Valon Begins! Enigmatic Dark Deck) *Flight of Fear, Part 1 (Amelda's Sky Duel of Revenge) *Flight of Fear, Part 2 (Air Fortress Ziggurat - Part 1) *Paradise Found (Air Fortress Ziggurat - Part 2) *Fighting for a Friend, Part 1 (Crash! Jounouchi vs Valon) *Fighting for a Friend, Part 2 (Full Armor Gravitation) *Fighting for a Friend, Part 3 (Resounding Soul) *Fighting for a Friend, Part 4 (At the End of a Fierce Battle) *Fighting for a Friend, Part 5 (Bitter Victory) *Grappling with a Guardian, Part 1 (The Destined Duel: Yugi vs Rafael) *Grappling with a Guardian, Part 2 (Immortal! Guardian Deathscythe) *Grappling with a Guardian, Part 3 (Smash the Darkness of the Heart!) *A Duel with Dartz, Part 1 (To the Final Battleground! Dartz vs Yugi & Kaiba) *A Duel with Dartz, Part 2 (The Tragedy of Atlantis) *A Duel with Dartz, Part 3 (Captive Mirror Knights) *A Duel with Dartz, Part 4 (Oreikalkos' Third Seal) *A Duel with Dartz, Part 5 (Arise! The Three Legendary Knights) *A Duel with Dartz, Part 6 (Infinite Attack Power Evil God Gê) *Rise of the Great Beast, Part 1 (Battle of the Gods) *Rise of the Great Beast, Part 2 (Walking in the Light) *Unwanted Guest, Part 1 (KC Grand Prix Opens) *Unwanted Guest, Part 2 (Caught up in the Plot) *Let the Games Begin! Part 1 (Jounouchi vs Mask the Rock) *Let the Games Begin! Part 2 (Phantom Ancient Dragon) *Child's Play (Hot! Rebecca vs Vivian) *Down in Flames, Part 1 (Jounouchi vs Sieg: A Magnificent Duel) *Down in Flames, Part 2 (Goddesses of Monster Removal) *A Brawl in a Small Town, Part 1 (Rebecca vs Leon) *A Brawl in a Small Town, Part 2 (Leon of Fairytale Land) *One Step Ahead, Part 1 (Kaiba Intrudes! Grand Prix Finals) *One Step Ahead, Part 2 (Valkyrie vs Blue-Eyes White Dragon) *Sinister Secrets, Part 1 (Duel King Final: Yugi vs Leon) *Sinister Secrets, Part 2 (Stromberg's Golden Castle) *Sinister Secrets, Part 3 (KC Grand Prix Ends) *Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh (The Utimate Game) *Spiritual Awakening (Yami Bakura on the Move) *Memoirs of a Pharaoh (The Door of Memory Opened) *The Intruder, Part 1 (Meet Thief King Bakura!) *The Intruder, Part 2 (Mahaado's Determination) *Makings of a Magician (Life and Death Struggle! Mahaado vs Bakura) *Birth of the Blue-Eyes (Blue-Eyed Kisara) *Village of Lost Souls (The Secret of the Birth of the Millennium Items) *A Reversal of Fortune (Rewind Time) *In Search of a King (The Still-Living Pharaoh) *Village of Vengeance, Part 1 (The Village of the Dead) *Village of Vengeance, Part 2 (The End of Thief King Bakura) *Village of Vengeance, Part 3 (The New Stage) *Village of Vengeance, Part 4 (The Great Priest of Darkness) *Village of Vengeance, Part 5 (Countdown to Demon Revival) *Name of the Game (White Dragon) *The Dark One Cometh, Part 1 (Great Dark Lord Zork's Revival) *The Dark One Cometh, Part 2 (Legendary Guardian Exodia Revives!) *The Dark One Cometh, Part 3 (Summon! The Three Gods) *The Dark One Cometh, Part 4 (Zork vs Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon) *In the Name of the Pharaoh (In the Name of the Pharaoh) *The Final Journey (The Final Test) *The Final Duel, Part 1 (The Destined Final Duel) *The Final Duel, Part 2 (Bring Down the Three Gods!) *The Final Duel, Part 3 (Strong Heart, Gentle Heart) *The Final Duel, Part 4 (The Tale Comes to an End in Light) Hugo the Troll Footage *Hugo (PS1) (LinkZeldaHD's Version) *Hugo 2 (PS1) (LinkZeldaHD's Version) *Hugo 6: The Evil Mirror (PS1) (Christian MJ's Version) *Hugo Safari Episode 1: Cheetahs (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 2: Elephants (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 3: Gazelles (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 4: Hippopotamous (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 5: Baboons (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 6: Lions (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 7: Vultures (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 8: Zebras (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 9: Giraffes (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 10: Masai Village (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 11: Hyenas (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 12: Leopards (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 13: Crocodiles (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 14: Rhinoceros (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 15: Orangutans and The Rafflesia Flower (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 16: Long Nosed Monkeys (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 17: Macac Monkeys and Weavers (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 18: Night Insects In The Rain (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 19: Silver Languers (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 20: Flying Lemurs and Tree Snakes (English) My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Footage *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 1 *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 3: Friendship Games *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 4: Legend of Everfree Rugrats Footage *Episodes *Movies Rayman Footage *Rayman 2: Revolution (PlayStation 2) (Duke and Duke091's Version) Perils of Penelope Pitstop Footage *Episodes 1-17 Dick Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines Footage *Episodes 1-17 Sonic the Hedgehog Footage *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrswg3.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrswng2.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg1.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabhit3.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *SaberOn.wav *Swing02.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit4.wav *sthswng1.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSrico02.wav *LSrico03.wav *LSsabr01.wav *LSsabr03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Gallery 742-goofy 972 detail.jpg|Goofy Goof as Quasimodo Eglantine-Price-Bedknobs-and-Broomsticks-Angela-Lansbury.jpg|Miss Price as Esmeralda 231424_1244757651703_500_297.jpg|Emelius Browne as Captain Phoebus Screenshot 2016-12-30 12.30.32.png|Rit as Hugo (Credit Goes To Hugo Games) Screenshot 2016-12-30 12.33.45.png|Rit as Victor (Credit Goes To Hugo Games) Screenshot 2016-12-30 12.32.41.png|Rut as Laverne (Credit Goes To Hugo Games) Clarabelle Cow in Mickey, Donald, Goofy The Three Musketeers.jpg|Clarabelle Cow as Madellaine Hoodclaw.png|The Hooded Claw as Sarousch Tweety Bird in Tweety and Sylvester.jpg|Tweety as Zephyr Alan-A-Dale.jpg|Alan A Dale as Clopin RUGRATS GRANDPA LOU.jpg|Grandpa Lou as Archdeacon Madam Mim.jpg|Madam Mim as Lady DeBurne Hooded Claw's Minions..png|The Bully Brothers, Zilly, Klunk, Muttley, Dick Dastardly, and The Robot Pirates as Sarousch's Guards Voices (English) *Goofy Goof - Radar Overseer Hank *Miss Eglantine Price - Microsoft Mary *Emelius Browne - Microsoft Mike *Rit - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Rat - Radar Overseer Guy *Rut - Radar Overseer Beulah *Clarabelle Cow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *The Hooded Claw - Lernout and Hasupie Michael (-10) *Tweety - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) *Filburt - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Grandpa Lou Pickles - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner *Madam Mim - Radar Overseer Beulah *The Bully Brothers, Zilly, Klunk, Muttley, Dick Dastardly, and The Robot Pirates (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop, Dick Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines, Wacky Races, and Rayman) - Various Speakonia Voices *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael Voices (Spanish) *Goofy Goof - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Miss Eglantine Price - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Emelius Browne - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Rit - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Rat - Juan Loquendo V1 *Rut - Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) *Clarabelle Cow - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *The Hooded Claw - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Tweety - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) *Alan A Dale - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Grandpa Lou - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10) *Madam Mim - Sonia Loquendo V1 *The Bully Brothers, Zilly, Klunk, Muttley, Dick Dastardly, and The Robot Pirates (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop, Dick Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines, Wacky Races, and Rayman) - Various Loquendo Voices *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 Trivia *Rat will be wearing a red bowtie around his neck throughout the entire movie. *Rit will be wearing a blue tie around his neck and a green t-shirt throughout the entire movie. *Rut will be carrying a corn-cob pipe in her mouth, a necklace around her neck, and ear-rings on her ears throughout the entire movie. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Julian14Bernardino